halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kron 'Azulee (Jokester123)
Kron 'Azulee is a proud Sangheili. He was recently promoted to a Sangheili General. After the Great Schism, most of the surviving Honor Guards were either killed or promoted to the rank of General. Kron spends most of his time aboard starships than he does at home. His thoughts are either centered around the activity at his keep, Azul, or about battle During the Battle of Installation 01, the Sangheili who had just arrived to the battle were witnessing the Humans and Jiralhanae go head to head. Kron was fearful that the Humans would destroy this Halo Ring like they had done before. The Sangheili Task Force had ignored their enemies and moved to the Halo Ring. After their presense, another Human warship had raced to Halo. Using their Slipspace drives, they got to Halo first. When the Sangheili arrived to Halo, they had seen swarms of Flood all over the surface. The Fleet Commander had insisted on glassing the major infected zones ironically to save the Halo. It was a wild idea but seeing as the truth of the Halos was revealed, it would be best that such a weapon be taken care of. Still, the thought of harming a Halo ring still seemed blasphemous. Kron had noticed a Human warship was crashed down on the ring's surface. He had feared the Flood would repair the ship. The Fleet had other things to do so Kron was given a team and a bomb for destroying the warship. The Sangheili had snuck on board the warship through the rear. When they were on, the frigate had already suffered major casualties but the Flood werr somehow patching up the holes with their bulbous goo. They had to head to the heart of the warship, they had to go to the reactor rooms. The ventalation systems were already pouring out infectious pestilence. It proved to be very harmful if inhaled. One of Kron's warriors had walked into the pestilence. It had actually altered his body right in front of them. He became one of those Flood things and was quickly killed. Kron had been the one to burn his body. When they had reached the reactor room, Kron had seen a larger behemoth monster. It wasn't the traditional Gravemind they had seen in the past, it was different and soon, it was headed their way! Kron had one hand on the trigger and the other with his rifle facing the behemoth. Then, the unexpected happened. A Flood combat form had rushed behind his warriors and struck them all done. Kron turned his back to kill the thing with his energy sword. Kron jumped to the trigger but before he could activate the bomb, the Flood behemoth lunged its tentacle and lifted Kron. Kron dropped his energy sword. He still had his rifle. Then worse came to worse, the warship suddenly shook and lifted off the ground by two feet. Kron 'Azulee lifted his rifle up and fired it at the behemoth's deranged face. Then he ran for the bomb and activated the thing. In a split second, his entire world and the frigate he was in exploded. He died a warriors death and everyone at home would know of his feat. The only issue in reality was that no one on Sanghelios would know of his feat. Since the Overseer destroyed all the warships around Halo, no one would ever know. Category:Post War Saga Category:Characters Category:Sangheili